President Moss
by jojobevco
Summary: After a nuclear attack devastates the country and eliminates everyone on the Line of Succession, an untested, chosen successor must take the reigns and save the country from itself Rated T for nuclear attack and aftermath and war violence


**President Moss**

**Chapter 1**

**Just Run the Checklist**

9:00 AM, the morning of the bombs

The Oval Office

The West Wing, The White House

Washington, DC

After the daily senior staff meeting, Leo walked back into the president's office.

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"Leo, come in! What's up?"

"We forgot to run the checklist for the bunker."

"What checklist?"

"Every year, we're supposed to run a full check of the bunker. Everything, from the lights and food, to the communications, to the nuclear launch systems."

"Ok, so what do you need?"

"I need your Gold Codes, and your password."

"You mean the Gold Codes on the NSC card that you told me to never give to anyone?"

"Consider it an exception to the rule."

"Who do we send?"

"Well, we need the senior staff up here because of the Address tonight. I'm going to send Donna, this sort of thing is perfect for her. I'm going to send Agent Colton from the Secret Service, along with Charlie, and one other person."

"Send Zoey, she's been looking for something to do. Leo, does this have anything to do with…the thing?"

"Yes."

Jed sighed, "Get me a copy of everything on Red Bell and give me an hour before you send them in."

"Yes, sir." Leo turned and walked out.

The President sat in his chair and sighed. The fate of the world might be decided in the next few hours. Just another day at the White House.

10:01 AM, the morning of the bombs

Office of the President's Personal Secretary and Aide

The West Wing, The White House

Washington, DC

Outside the Oval Office, Four people were shifting on their feet wondering what the President needed. They were shaken out of their thoughts with Debbie Fielder saying, "You can go in now."

After entering, they saw The President standing behind the _HMS Resolute_ desk with Leo McGarry off on the right.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Mr. President," they replied in unison, except for Zoey, who said, "Morning, Dad."

"Now, we have a bit of a special assignment for you. Every year we're supposed to run a full check of the bunker under the East Wing, from food, to electricity, to communications, everything. Because of the Address, we can't send anyone from the senior staff down. So, we're sending you. We expect the whole checklist to take ten hours, so pack a lunch. Now, if everyone could step out for a moment, I need to talk to Donna alone."

They all said the customary thank yous and left. Donna moved to stand in front of his desk. The president handed her a folder.

"This is the checklist, It's separated into four parts, hence the reason for four people."

Then he handed her a small plastic bag.

"This is the Biscuit. On it are a series of eight codes. Now, listen, use Code Number 2 for testing the bunker. It's been set aside for it. Code Number 8 is the real code. Then it will ask for the password, which is written on the small paper in the bag."

Finally, he handed her a leather attaché case.

"Donna, DO NOT, open this case, unless something happens today while you're down in the bunker. If something does, then open it. In the front there are two letters, one addressed to HHS Secretary Charles, the designated survivor for tonight's speech. Give it to him. But, in case he doesn't make it to the bunker before something…happens there is a second letter in there for you. I sincerely hope you don't need to open that case, but I trust you to do so."

Donna had caught on to what he was asking, why he told her which code was the real one, why he gave her this case. He had just handed her the de facto membership card to the most elite club in the world. It had less than 45 members in its history and only one person at a time.

"Mr. President, if your asking me to do what I think your asking me to do—there is no way I am qualified for it."

"Donna, are you thirty-five or older."

"Yes sir, just had my birthday last week."

"Were you born in the United States?"

"Well, that's disputable; I was born in a section of Minnesota that was turned into Canada."

"Yes, well, at the time it was part of the US, so that makes you a natural born citizen. Donna, those are the two qualifications for the job I'm giving you."

"I can understand the Secretary, sir, but I am nowhere near the front of the line."

"Donna, sit down," she sat on the couch across from the President, "now, God knows why I'm telling you this, but—over the past few months we have been investigating a _very_ serious threat to national security. I won't tell you about it, because it'll give you nightmares; Donna, that case will give you nightmares if you open it when you shouldn't, when you have no say over it, but I trust you to know when to open it. If this threat comes to pass, then you may be the person who can do this job. Trust no one."

"Yes, sir, thank you Mr. President."

She left, just as Leo reentered the room.

"Sir, do you realize what you have done?"

"If you are going to go on a rant about compromising national security and all that crap, then don't, because I trust her, she won't open that case unless—the thing—happens and then it won't matter."

"Actually I was talking about giving her the job, why her, why not someone more qualified."

"Trust me, Leo, there is no way you can be qualified for this job. She has a heart, she's charismatic, she's organized, she remembers the small details, she's what we'll need if—the thing—happens."

"Sir, we will need a strong leader if the thing happens."

"No, they will need a leader who they can relate to, and she's not exactly a weakling, she stood up to Josh for all these years, and it's not exactly like we have a choice, she's our only options. We've been compromised. The _White House_ has been compromised, if we send anyone to the bunker, they'll know and it'll be worse."

"Sir, you really should go down there."

"No, they were clear on that, besides if I cancel the State of the Union, someone's bound to notice."

"Did you warn her about the Senator?"

"In the letter, I gave her a copy of everything."

"And Fitz?"

"Yes, he has his instructions."

"Then we're all done."

"Good, what's next?"

10:30 AM, the morning of the bombs

Entrance to the Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC)

Under the East Wing, The White House

Washington, DC.

Donna gulped as she stood in front of double blast doors leading to the bunker. This was it. She _knew_ in her heart that something was going to happen today. She took out the instructions and handed everyone a copy of theirs, she flipped hers open to page one.

_In order to open the PEOC use the keypad positioned to the right of the blast doors and enter in the date of the signing of the US Constitution, in a MMDDYYYY format._

Donna entered in the number sequence 09171787, the door lock released with an audible hiss. Donna continued following the step by step list

_Push the green button to open the door._

_Turn on Lights by using the breaker to the right of the door._

_Close door._

_Begin following separate checklists at this time._

And so the four of them did. Agent Colton, the newest agent on the protective detail, checked the security systems and survival gear. Charlie started checking the library and office supply listings. Donna started testing the Command and Control systems while Zoey inventoried the long term rations. They continued working for the next several hours, some of them forgetting lunch with all the morbidly fascinating information and supplies they were inventorying. By 7:45 they were sitting, waiting for the President's speech to start. Secretary of Health and Human Services Charles was running late, caught up in the traffic created by the security around the Capitol. At 8:00 the president took the stage, "Good Evening, my fellow Americans."

At that exact moment a nuclear weapon detonated 200 yards from the Capitol Building. The effects were instantaneous. The Rotunda, along with the rest of the building was blown away like it was made of sand. The continuing shockwave slammed through the national mall, wiping out the Supreme Court, the White House, and the Washington Monument. Secretary Charles's motorcade was slammed into the East Wing entrance, where he had just arrived. The Secretary died on impact.

Across the Potomac, another nuclear weapon detonated 300 yards from the Pentagon, eliminating the US Military's Command and Control headquarters.

Inside the Bunker, it's occupants were thrown around on the steel springs underneath it, isolating it from the massive force that collapsed the rest of Washington. Everyone got back in their seats. Charlie and Zoey looked confused. Agent Colton's eyes widened in shock, and Donna Moss looked, well, like the world just ended, and was now eying her brown attaché case with a lot of trepidation. Her hand trembling, she reached out and undid the clasp. She opened the flap and pulled out a cream white envelope addressed to her. Her hands still trembling she opened it and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Donna,_

_If you are reading this letter, than that means that I am dead and Secretary Charles failed to arrive at the bunker on time. Most likely I have died from the detonation of a nuclear bomb in Washington, and you are the only survivors. As of this moment, the Presidential Line of Succession has been exhausted. There is no one left to lead the country. Except you…_

AN: Well here is the first chapter of my West Wing / Jericho Crossover. Right now, I'm just publishing this to see if there would be any interest. If there is, I might continue it, but it would be secondary to my other stories

Please Review!


End file.
